Battlefield
by Karakol123
Summary: Eu tinha que acabar com essas brigas


**Aí vai mais uma que vocês FOREVER.**

**Battlefield**

Por que a gente não conseguia ficar sem brigar?Porque ela é tão complicada?7 anos juntos e ainda temos essas que Apolo me ajude.Já falei com Quíron,e espero que ele me deixe resolver esse meu trabalho só por causa de uma garota de Afrodite novata que não sabia que eu tinha uma namorada super ciumenta(mas quem culpa ela?Sem querer me gabar,mas todas as meninas do acampamento dão bola pra mim).

Era quase meu violão e desci para o pavilhão do refeitó cheguei lá,o único chalé que não estava lá era o de me prometeu que iria segurar Annabeth ali,e e espero que ele cumpra com sua palavra,pois nossa briga já estava começando a irritar todo meu violão em baixo da mesa para que ninguém visse e sentei em minha mesa.A cabine de Atena chegou,entao olhei para olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar,seu cabelo estava desarrumado,ela estava pálida e tinha olheiras embaixo do olhos como se nao tivesse dormido na senti estava esse mal por minha coração estava jantaram,e então Quiron começou a dar os avisos da captura da bandeira,da corrida de bigas e quando ele terminou ele disse:

-Bem...Eu terminei,mas o nosso jovem Percy ainda não me pediu para deixa-lo fazer algo para resolver seus...problemas de ,vamos ouvi-lo.

Peguei meu violão e fui em direção ao palco.

-Annabeth...Eu sei que você não quer me sei que fiz você vejo como você esta desculpe e espero que você reconsidere.

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love**

**And suddenly it's like a battlefield**

_(Não tente se explicar_

_Eu sei o que está acontecendo_

_Numa hora é amor_

_Mas de repente parece um campo de batalha)_

Annabeth parecia querer sair dali,mas Malcom a segurou.

**One word turns into a war**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you gone**

**I'm not here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

_(Uma palavra transforma em guerra_

_Porque são as pequenas coisas que nos desmontam?_

_Meu mundo não é nada sem você_

_Eu estou aqui sem proteção,_

_Não posso voltar agora)_

Lagrimas saiam dos olhos de segurava para nao sair dos meus tambem.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I'd never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

_(Minhas mãos atadas sem nada_

_Ah não, As vezes subimos tão rápido para cair de novo_

_Por que tenho que acreditar agora_

_Eu jamais quis começar uma guerra_

_Você sabe, eu nunca quis magoar você_

_Nem sei porque que estamos brigando)_

Annabeth comecou a sorrir e isso ja era o bastante pra mim

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)**

**Why does love always feel like..**

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm**

**If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

_(Por que amor sempre parece um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha? (2X)_

_Porque amor sempre parece..._

_Não é possível engolir nosso orgulho,_

_Nenhum de nós quer levantar essa bandeira,_

_Se nós não nos rendermos então ambos vamos perder o que nós conquistamos)_

De repente comecei a lembrar de todas as nossas bobas brigas e isso me deixou meio abalado.

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I'd never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? ****(x2)**

_(Por que tenho que acreditar agora_

_Eu jamais quis começar uma guerra_

_Você sabe, eu nunca quis magoar você_

_Nem sei porque que estamos brigando_

_Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha? (2X))_

Ela estava chorando denovo.E eu nao sabia o por que.

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your...**

_(É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura, (pegar sua armadura) pegar sua armadura_

_É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura, (pegar sua armadura) pegar sua armadura_

_É melhor você ir pegar sua...)_

Teve muita gente que olhou pra mim achando meio estranho essa parte da musica,mas e porque so os que ja presenciaram uma de nossas brigas sabiam o que eu estava tentando dizer.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like..**

_(Nós podemos fingir que somos amigos esta noite_

_E pela manhã nós acordaremos e tudo estará certo_

_Porque baby, nós não precisamos brigar_

_E eu não quero esse amor para sentir)_

Comecei a descer do na frente fundo em seus olhos e pude ver sua confusao.

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

_(Como um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha_

_Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha)_

Terminei a musica,joguei o violao para minhas costas,cheguei mais perto e disse:

-Eu sei que eu sou a ultima pessoa no mundo que voce quer sei que voce acha que dei bola pra aquela sei que voce deve me achar um canalha agora,mas eu te te amo quero gritar isso pra todo o mundo,porque dai eu acho que nao vai aparecer mais nenhuma garota de Afrodite dando em cima de mim por um bom sei que agora nao e o momento mais proprio pra isso,mas e melhor fazer isso aqui,pois eu vo precisar de apoio dos amigos se voce me der um favor, Annabeth,nao me odeie.- me ajoelhei,e peguei no meu bolso uma caixinha preta de veludo – Voce,Annabeth Chase,voce quer se casar comigo?

Seus olhos se um momento ela ficou calada e eu achei que ela ia me dar o maior fora ha historia,ate que seus olhos comecaram a brilhar ,e ela me interpretei isso como um os gritos dos eu me considerei o cara mais sortudo do estando no meio de um campo de batalha,eu tinha a garota dos meus mim,isso era o bastante.

**_Seja legal!Mande Reviws e deixe autores felizes_**

**_Karakol_**


End file.
